Extremo Del Mundo
by Screamer's girl
Summary: End of the World in Spanish. The human Government kept a hidden secret about the Green Flu. Transformer Hybrid Vera does some investigating. Who knew that a group of Transformer hybrids with the Decepticons would be saving humans?
1. Prolouge

**Lottie: I got this idea from becoming obsessed with Left 4 Dead. I thought, the green flu can't just appear and I'm setting this all over the world. Not just America. You'll find out more in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers of Left 4 Dead. Just the OCs**

Prolouge

"JONAH! WHERE ARE YOU?" A young female yelled into her comm link. "We could **really** use some air cover right now!"

_Profile_

_Designation: Vera_

_Affliation: Unknown_

_Position: Leader_

_Special abilities/weapons: Hidden blade, laser (Energon) blade & plasma cannons_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5' 6''_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Cybertronian/Human_

_Type: Grounder/Flier_

"On it's way boss! You might want to move." A masculine voice spoke smoothly down the communicator.

"Hopefully no dirt will clog up my boosters." The girl known as Vera sighed, placing her desert eagle (pistol) in it's place on her belt and her boosters departed out of her boots, flying out of danger. "Bring the rain."

Grenades fell from the sky and the zombies exploded. The teenage boy hovered next to her. "Well I'll be. Another successful toss."

_Profile_

_Designation: Jonah_

_Affliation: Unknown_

_Position: Third-In-Command_

_Special abilities/weapons: Advanced scanners &_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5'8''_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Cybertronian/Human_

_Type: Flier_

"You did well again Jonah." Vera patted his back as they landed.

"Lighten up V. What happened to the happy go lucky Vera?"

"This is war Jonah. There's no time for fun and games." Vera sighed. "Elena? Amber? Echo? You all alright?"

_"A-ok boss."_

_"I'm your awesome S.I.C, of course I'm alright."_

_"Same as always V."_

Vera sighed. "Meet up at the town centre. Or what's left of it."

~Town centre~

A tall girl walked up to Vera. "Hey V."

_Profile_

_Designation: Elena_

_Affliation: Unknown_

_Position: Soldier_

_Special abilities/weapons: Teleportation_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 6'_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Cybertronian/Human_

_Type: Grounder_

"Elena. Where's Echo?" Vera looked around.

"Right here." The guy known as Echo walked up, cleaning his cannon arm of blood. "Sons of a bitches tried ripping my cannon off my body."

_Profile_

_Designation: Echo_

_Affliation: Unknown_

_Position: Second In Command_

_Special abilities/weapons: Fusion cannon attached to arm, Extra stamina &strength_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5'9''_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Cybertronain/Human_

_Type: Grounder/Flier_

Vera turned to the last member. "Alright rook?"

"Yup." Amber nodded.

_Profile_

_Designation: Amber_

_Affliation: Unknown_

_Position: Rookie_

_Special abilities: None_

_Age: 13_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Human/Cybertronian_

_Type: Grounder_

Amber grinned. "Everyone's a-ok and we're done."

Jonah shushed them. "I hear something." He heard wailing. "Witch."

"How close?" Vera walked up to him, looking at the scanner he brought out from his sub-space.

"About a kilometre west from here." Jonah pointed.

Echo grinned darkly as he activated his cannon and shot in the direction he was pointing, placing his arm by his side, the job presumably done. "Witch no more."

Vera groaned. "Echo..."

Elena sighed. "You just startled the witch! What the hell was that for?"

The witch charged at them, leaping on Amber. "Help!"

"Amber!" Vera yelled and shot the witch with her pistol, missing. "Dammit!"

"Let me handle this!" Echo charged up his cannon and fired at the witch, clawing at Amber's armour. "Bingo."

"Thanks..." Amber got up, groaning in pain. "Fraggin' hell that hurts."

Vera sighed, activating her comm. "Megatron, come in. This is Vera."

_"What? I'm busy trying to find a Mini-con in this dump."_

"Let me guess... You're being leaped on by zombies?"

_"No, I'm in Detroit. One of the areas you cleared and sealed off."_

"We need a warp gate, anyone back at base?" Vera asked.

A sigh could be heard from the comm._ "Yes, I left Starscream back at base."_

Vera chuckled. "Alright. See you later." She contacted Starscream. "Starscream. We're done, can you open a warp gate to our location?"

_"Yes, I presume Echo caused trouble again?"_

"Yes, he shot at the witch. So Amber needs medical attention."

~Base~

Vera sighed, placing her weapons in her locker. "That was...another sucessful mission."

Jonah nodded. "Yup."

"Let's get going, Elena is helping fix Amber up."

"Go where?"

"What do we usually do?"

"Scanners. Got it."

**Lottie: As you've figured, I will put up rough sketches of the characters on DeviantART. R and R and tell me what you think. And no this isn't going to be a comedy or romance this time.**


	2. The First Infection

**Lottie: I'm so glad I got round to doing this chapter. You finally find out how the first infection went down. And you get a huge spoiler in this of who is behind the infected and the green flu. I'm gonna give you a clue. Maybe more. He's human (no duh) and he's an ass and he's newish to the Transformers Franchise.**

**Chris: I know!**

**Lottie: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Left 4 Dead in any way possible.**

Chapter 1: The First Infection

Vera was currently checking her scanners while she walked round the outskirts of Erie in Pennsylvania. "I'm picking up life readings, but they're weak." She turned to Jonah. "How about you?"

"Same. It's like...the humans in this area are dead or dying. But they're not." Jonah looked at his scanners again. "Why are we here again?"

"We detected some strange activity round this area." Vera grabbed her pistol out of its pocket on her belt, holding it as they snuck around and went into the city. "By the spark of Primus..." She gasped as most people were either running away or mutated. "What has he done?"

"They've become...infected." Jonah looked around as humans who weren't infected ran past them, hopefully somewhere safe. "How did they become infected?"

"Don't ask me." Vera lead him further in, hoping that non of the infected would go after them. "What's this?" She knelt down to a dead body, only the bottom half, and saw some green bile looking substance near it. "Jonah, take a look at this."

Jonah took a sample and activated his eye peace, looking at the bile. "It's bile, but it's infected."

Vera heard someone burping or gipping, the voice deep. "Hello?" She saw an infected person of the same body type that they just discovered, and it puked on them. "Uh!" She looked at the substance over the two. "Jonah, shoot!" She shot at the obese infected as it went at them again, exploding.

"More infected!" Jonah pulled out his spas-12 from his back and shot at the infected. "I've got your back!"

A raspy cough was heard, somewhat like someone struggling to breathe. Another infected person, which had boils on one side of its body and a long tongue dangling from its mouth.

Vera looked up and shot it before it got Jonah. "Done..." She sighed heavily, happy that it was over.

"We're going to have to identify these...special infected sooner or later." Jonah wiped some of the bile off. "I'm going to have to go in the wash racks when we get back." He walked out of the alleyway with his leader and saw more infected. "This sucks. Should I ask Megatron for backup?"

"Nah." Vera reloaded her desert eagle (pistol) and glanced at him. "You have a pipe bomb right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Use it." Vera commanded, frustrated. "Through their behaviour so far, they're attracted to loud noises and light."

"Oh yeah." Jonah took the bomb off his hip and threw it towards them, watching as the infected ran to it as it blew them up. "That was easy." He beamed, looking at his scanners. "There's very few left. What should we do?"

Vera chuckled darkly. "We kill every last one of em."

~Back at base~

Jonah sighed heavily as he washed the bile off his armour, Vera next to him, quiet. "What's the matter boss?"

"Nothing Jonah. But those...special infected. Can you create profiles on them?"

"Sure no prob." Jonah grinned. "And we kick their butts."

Vera grimaced, thinking back. "He's really done it this time."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later. Just get those profiles done." Vera looked to him and he nodded, leaving. After she was done, she too left, bumping into Megatron. "Megatron."

"I trust your mission was a success Vera." Megatron smirked.

"Not likely." Vera folded her arms. "The people of that city were infected with some form of...zombie infection. Infected, we called them."

"I heard you talk about special infected."

"They were infected of a more...mutated strain my guess is. That or the strain from before changed them according to mental or biological issues. Such as this obese infected. It seems he possesses the means to vomit on the enemy, aka me and Jonah." Vera chuckled, done debriefing him.

Megatron nodded slowly. "Lovely."

Vera nodded. "The bile reeked. I'm guessing the stench made the other infected run to us." She turned her comm on. "Jonah, how is the research going?"

_"You're gonna want to see this boss."_

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Vera shut it off and looked to Megatron. "See you later Megatron. I have work to do."

~Jonah's lab~

Jonah was currently sat on his desk, looking at the bile through his microscope. "Boss, come look at this..."

"What?"

"It's like...rabies."

Vera quickly ran over and looked through. "That's not possible."

Jonah shrugged. "I looked at an animal cell infected by rabies and then this. It seems this disease is...an evolved version."

"Indeed. Jonah do you currently have the profiles on the special infected we encountered?"

"Yessir." Jonah brought it up on his computer. "The first one I call the Boomer. As far as we know, it vomits bile which attracts hordes of the 'common' infected. And when it explodes on death, bile affects anyone nearby like what happened with the two of us."

Vera nodded, agreeing. "At least we know what we're going to be up against."

Jonah chuckled. "Indeed." He opened up the next one. "This one I call the Smoker. When I examined its body it seemed to have the effects of a long term smoker with the condition it's lungs we're in. Covered in the crap humans put in it."

"Get on with it."

"Anyway, it seems the tongue is made to drag away anyone who is immune or is unable to contract the disease, like us. And then it either claws at them or let's other infected get at them. By what I gathered so far anyway." Jonah sighed heavily. "And on death it releases gases."

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning." Vera looked to the scientist. "There can't be just two."

"There are more techno organics like us. But the issue is how to contact them. I can only locate their energy signatures."

~An hour later~

Vera was busy loading up her intervention (sniper rifle) while Jonah made his way to the warp gate. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry Vera. I located more activity in New York. I traced the signal of the disease and it's heading towards New York."

"Silas." Vera growled. "Let's go. Now." She grabbed her spas-12 (shot gun) and placed that on her weapons strap next to her intervention. "Weapon up. You'll need it."

~New York~

Vera and Jonah were currently trying to get people to evacuate the area nearest to the signal of the disease. "This is going to be a long night Jonah." She hurried people along as she spotted a helicopter. "It's about to get messy." She loaded up her intervention and aimed at the pilot. "Shit!" She gasped, realising that a man with a scar on his left eye was in a hazmat suit as green gas spread. "Jonah... He's modified it."

"Lovely." Jonah turned as infected smashed through the box the helicopter was carrying. "Should we deal with these?"

"Yeah... And then we need to come up with a plan."

"What plan?" Jonah shot an infected that ran to him. "Boomer!" He spotted it from afar and switched his desert eagle for the same type of gun Vera was using. "Bingo." He watched it explode. "What's the plan going to be?"

Vera grumbled as people who tried to get away were instantly or painfully turned into more infected. "This isn't working!"

Jonah looked to his leader and thought of a plan. "I suggest a retreat and we think of what to do to save the rest of humanity before any more places end up like this."

"Good plan." Vera opened a warp gate and they ran through it. "Demolisher!" She ran to the beige mech. "Do we have access to all television and radio satellites from here?"

"Yeah, why?"

Vera turned to Jonah. "Jonah, I want you to send out a transmission to every TV and radio station there is. Inform them and try to get them to safety now! I'll deal with Silas."

Jonah grasped her arm before she walked off. "Who is Silas?"

"An old enemy."

~New York~

Vera warped in, loading her intervention. "Time to get to work." She saw hordes and hordes of the infected swarming the city all over. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She got a few of them from the roof, bodies either falling off of back onto it. "Jonah, how's it holding up for you?"

_"I'm done. Just about to warp to your location."_

"Good because-" Vera replaced her intervention for her spas-12 as more and more of the infected ran at her. "I'm just able to hold my own here!"

Just as she said that, her teammate warped in, blasting some of them off her. "If we were humans we'd be long dead."

Vera chuckled weakly. "I'm happy we're not then." She blasted more of the oncoming infected. "Boomer!" She shot it as it waddled towards them, exploding bile above the surrounding infected. "Why aren't they attacking their own?"

"Don't ask me!" Jonah cried as a Smoker wrapped his tongue round him. "Vera!"

Vera shot it in the head with her shotgun. "There."

"Thanks." Jonah grinned as he threw a pipe bomb. "Fire in the hole!"

The bomb exploded, sending infected bodies in all directions, body parts detached from their original owners. A screech was heard from somewhere. "RAGH!"

Vera turned around and saw an infected in a hoodie go to pounce on her. Reacting, she moved the the side, pinned it to the car behind her and shot it in the head. "Whoa..."

"Vera..." Jonah pointed to cars flying to the sides. "I don't think this is over..."

"Shit!" The two saw another special infected, muscular in arms and torso while it's legs and head were small.

Jonah began shooting. "It's not working!"

Vera jumped in the air, activating her thrusters as she landed on top of it. "This better work." From her wrists produced two small blades. She went to slice its head off and was thrown backwards before she could do anything. "AH!" She hit a building as it grabbed a chunk out of the road, throwing it at her direction.

Jonah screamed. "Vera!"

Another techno organic showed up from the top of a building, shooting the large block with an upgraded RPG. "Not on my watch." He jumped down in front of Vera and blasted it with his current weapon, watching it fall. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Vera."

"And I'm Jonah!"

"You can call me Echo." Echo folded his arms. "I just arrived from the neighbouring city. Everything's a wreck."

"Tell me about it." Vera stood up.

"That was a Tank." Echo stated. "They're hard to kill, unless your have the right weapon."

"That's why you named it a Tank?" Jonah looked around. "Should we clear up here?"

Echo grinned darkly. "Let's kick some infected ass."

**Lottie: Sorry that this chapter is pretty short. But I think it went rather well.**

**Ellen: Yeah. It's awesome.**

**Lottie: I wonder if this might need changing to an M rated considering I might describe the violence all too well. R and R people!**


End file.
